Nine Months Later
by darktenshi17
Summary: Nine months of pregnancy was just the beginning; now it's time to welcome the baby into their lives. NaruSasu
1. Birth

Nine Months Later - Prologue

Nine months.

Nine months of pain.

Nine months of nausea.

Nine months of getting fat.

Nine months of being a woman.

Nine months of dealing with that dobe.

Nine months and now it was finally time.

"Come on Sasuke push!"

"I am pushing dammit!"

"Yeah Sakura he is pushing!"

"Naruto shut up!"

"Jeez I'm only trying to be encouraging!"

"It's not helping at all!"

"Sasuke. . .Sasuke stay with us you have to push!"

"W-why is there so much blood?"

"Naruto just try to get Sasuke to push!"

"A-alright. Come on Sasuke-baby just do what Sakura says and push. You're doing really great."

"Dobe. . .w-what would you know. . .ng!"

"I see the head!"

"You do? Ewwww gross. . ."

"Naruto! I told you to stay with Sasuke now get back up there."

"Geez. . .it's my kid too."

"The shoulders are the hardest part; just push hard and after this is all easy."

"Just one big push Sasuke and our child will be here."

"Ah. . .rgh. . .!"

"That's it just like that! Here it comes."

A cry suddenly filled the air.

"Congratulations; it's a beautiful baby boy."

TBC


	2. Day One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Notes: I'm glad so many people are enjoying this fic so far. I hope I can keep up with your expectations and deliver you a good story.

Nine Months Later – Chapter 1

**(Day One)**

Everyone was gathered around the crib, and it was literally everyone; the entire rookie nine, with the exception of Sasuke who was still resting in the hospital bed, Neji, Tenten and Lee, even the sand siblings were there and of course the two who had been named the baby's god parents Iruka and Kakashi.

It was a huge gathering in a tiny room, so it was no wonder things were a little cramped but everyone managed to keep quiet so as not to disturb either the baby or Sasuke, most especially Sasuke who had been exhausted after the birth and threatened a swift chidori through the chest if they woke him up. So comments were kept hushed.

"Naruto he's so precious!" Tenten exclaimed, as they watched the baby sleep peacefully. "What's his name?"

Naruto grinned proudly. "Minato Uzumaki-Uchiha." The origin of name did not go unnoticed by the older men in the room; that Naruto had chosen to name his child after his father was not too surprising.

"He is truly the embodiment of youthful love."

"Lee don't go sprouting nonsense like that!" Sakura said from where she was checking Sasuke's IV, she was his doctor after all.

Ino squealed a little as she studied the baby. "He's got Sasuke's nose!"

"But his hair looks like it'll be blond like Naruto's." Temari pointed out.

Shikimaru scoffed a little. "Che, how troublesome, who cares which of them he looks like more."

"We do!" Pretty much all the girls said at once, with the exception of Hinata.

Kakashi chuckled at that. "Now, now children we mustn't wake mommy."

Everyone turned to look at the bed where Sauske still seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He was using sexy-no-jutsu, mainly because he would need to breast feed Minato in order to make sure the baby received all the essential nutrients that a mother's milk provided; which caused him to rest more in order to have enough chakra to keep the transformation going constantly.

"You're right, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she finished her check-up of Sasuke. "As Sasuke's doctor I should be telling you all to leave." Hands on her hips she walked over to everyone and then caught sight of the baby again. "But Minato's just too cute to not have all this attention!" And that started the whole cooing over the baby all over again.

Since Minato was fine, Naruto went over to sit next to Sasuke, stroking his sleeping husband's hair tenderly. "We did good Sasuke."

"Hn, of course we did; I always aim for perfect with everything I do." A sleepy voice answered him, as Sasuke opened his eyes.

Naruto chuckled and leaned down to give his husband a kiss. "Did we wake you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course you did, with the amount of noise in here it's a surprise you didn't wake the dead." He didn't seem entirely too upset though.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said as he took one of Sasuke's hands in his.

"It's dobe." Was the reply he got from Sasuke, "I just don't want out son to grow up to be a big dobe like you from all the attention he's getting."

Naruto pouted. "Mou, that's not fair. Don't be jealous just because I'm more popular teme."

Sasuke once again scoffed. "Only in your imagination." He closed his eyes then still tired. "When do I get to leave this place?"

"Sakura-chan says tomorrow if you're feeling up to it." Naruto said looking Sasuke over. "But I think you should stay in another few days, you look tired."

"Of course I'm tired; I was in labour for twenty hours and I gave birth less than twelve hours ago. Plus I have to maintain this form until I can get back into shape and it's safe to bottle feed the baby." Sasuke added, with a tired sigh. "Did Sakura say how long I have to breast feed?"

"At least for the first three months; it's best for the baby because it helps develop his immune system." Sakura said as she came over, having heard the conversation; she had Minato in her arms. "And now would be a great time to start."

As she handed Sasuke his son, she couldn't help but notice how much love was in his eyes as he held his son in his arms. It was such a touching picture, more so when Naruto started to coo at the baby.

She looked around and noticed everyone else was staring as well. "Alright, everyone out! Let's give them some privacy." She shooed everyone out of the room, including Kakashi and Iruka, and then closed the door after herself.

"We finally get to be alone as a family." Naruto said as he gazed down at his family. His family. . .it felt so good to say that.

Sasuke nodded, a smile present on his face. "This is almost perfect."

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked at Sasuke. "Almost?"

"I am still a woman and am about to let our son drink from my breasts." Was all Sasuke said as he slipped one corner of the hospital gown off and offered his nipple to his son, who latched on to it automatically.

"What does it feel like?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

He received a deadly glare for his question and then was fully ignored for the duration of the breast feeding.

**TBC**

Notes: Sorry for the long wait; I've been kinda supper busy juggling summer courses and working. But I've finally got this chapter up! Yay!


End file.
